The number of consumers accessing the Internet has increased dramatically over the past few years, and will continue to do so, as the ease, availability and speed of the Internet continues to improve. As a result, the Internet has become an important business and consumer tool facilitating the distribution of information and the exchange of services and business. One type of business which has been available on the Internet in recent years are businesses relating to travel services. Airlines, rental car companies, travel agents, and the like have established Internet web sites, through which information can be obtained regarding travel arrangements. Through many of these websites, booking or travel reservations can be placed. For instance, a consumer wishing to fly to a particular city can make flight reservations directly via an Internet web site. Such services are very convenient for both the business and recreational traveler, who can quickly make affordable travel arrangements with a minimum of effort.
A shortcoming of conventional Internet travel services sites, however, is the inability of travelers to obtain information about a prospective travel destination interactively when lack of personal contact with travel experts coupled with the convenience of booking reservations via the Internet. For instance, many travel sites offer consumers the ability to book arrangements, though the traveler must have done all their research and decided on the specific details of their trip before going to the travel sit to book their travel arrangements without offering access to travel experts who can answer specific questions regarding travel to a particular city. Furthermore, other Internet sites, which offer travel related advice, do not necessarily offer specialized knowledge regarding travel to a particular travel destination. Even more, such sites do not enable consumers to interactively obtain information about a particular travel destination.
Therefore, what is needed are systems, methods and computer program products that enable consumers to easily and efficiently obtain travel related information and book travel arrangements.